greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Miller
Maxmillian (Max) Miller, played by Benjamin Papac is a member of the Ravens and a main character in Greenhouse Academy. Appearance Max is a young teenage boy, with pale, soft skin, brown eyes and neat black hair. He is seen wearing Raven-branded clothing throughout the duration of the show, with one of his most common outfits being a red, dark blue, white and light blue stripy t-shirt, alongside some shorts. He tends to tuck his shirts in his shorts, and often wears button up shirts. Personality Max is extremely nerdy, and rather shy. He considers himself one of the best chess players in the world, and he loves video-games. He is shy with girls and is not great at interacting with them. Shown to be submissive of people in charge, he calls Louis Osmond "Sir, Headmaster, sir" several times before Louis corrects him. Max tends to call Leo "Captain" more than his actual name. History Season 1 Max makes his first appearance in the Season 1 opener of Greenhouse Academy; Pilot, where he appears waiting in the line for the Greenhouse auditions with his moms, before bumping into Emma Geller and then asking her about the applicant that had just come out of the entrance of the school, before finding out they had been turned down. Later Max is seen nervously looking over at Jackie, who had just sat down at the desk across from him. Max then offers Jackie some Vaseline immediately putting it away after Jackie's response. Later in the same episode, Max accidently walks into the girls bathroom, while talking to his mom on the phone. There he gets confronted by both Brooke and Sophie, who mock him and ask if he was applying for the Eagles, to which he had to explain that he was actually auditioning for the Ravens. Max awkwardly walks out and into the boys bathroom, only to be confronted by Jackie, upon opening one of the cubicles. He exclaims, "What is going on here?!" After this Max is next seen struggling at his physical exam in the Eagles basketball court, with Coach Davies trying to pep him up, before he later attends the opening ceremony for the Greenhouse. In the next episode; The Opening Challenge, Max is seen brushing his teeth, while sat on the sofa criticizing Jackie's gaming abilities and talking about some personal problems, much to her chagrin. This persists until Leo gets him to stop. Later in the episode, when Leo is explaining the opening challenge of the year, Max salutes him, before they head off to see Louis at the classroom for the beginning of the challenge, with Max then helping his team, the Ravens in searching for the correct key. Max later enjoys the reward laid out for him and his team for winning the challenge in their dormitory. Max accidentally ruined Jackie's notebook by spilling liquid on it. He's then later seen cleaning up, while Jackie rages about her backpack getting soaked. Later on that evening, Max is seen trying to fix Jackie's soaked/damaged notebook in his computer lab, where after managing to scan the drawings/work in Jackie's notebook, he finds that the drawings are of guns/weapons. Max is next seen in Breaking and Entering, where he is seen at lunch, with Emma, Leo, Hayley and Jackie while trying to sneakily slide Jackie's repaired notebook back into her bag. After this, in his computer lab, Max gets pinned to the wall by Jackie, who wants to know what he had done to her sketchbook, with Max promising Jackie that he had just borrowed the book to fix it, then offering to show her how he had done it. Jackie then let him down, with Max then explaining that he simply scanned the images from Jackie's sketchbook. Later after having left the computer lab, Max is wondering why Jackie was trying to duck behind the wall, with Jackie then asking whether the FBI were still there, before Max reveals that they weren't. Max tries to ask Jackie why she cared, but before he could she had gone. Later in the episode, Max is caught by Leo, looking at how to make custom-built weapons. Leo believes Max to have been smuggling firearms, but Max clears things up by explaining that he had been looking in Jackie's sketchbook. Max then shakily tries to explain everything that had happened. The next morning, Max is the first to wake up and discovers the vandalism caused by the Eagles the prior night. When Louis arrives looking for Jackie, Max heads back to the bedrooms to see if he could find her, but to no avail. After this Max is seen cleaning some shelves at the back of the dormitory, while his friends are talking about Jackie. Just then Leo brings up Jackie's sketchbook that Max had been talking about, before Emma proceeds to take a look into the sketchbook. After Jackie had arrived back, Max stands up for Jackie alongside the others, declaring he'd take the lie detector test, that Jackie was meant to take. During the lie detector test, Max realizes that the sketches in Jackie's sketchbook were based on the weapons in a video-game they had played. In the following episode; Private Screening, Max congratulated Jackie on succeeding in the lie-detector test and being proven innocent. Later in the cafeteria, Jackie thanks Max for what he had done for her, with her sketchbook, telling him that she would need to repay him, only for Max to tell her that she wouldn't need to do so. Max then helps his fellow Ravens take revenge on the Eagles for what they had done, having re-routed the Eagles water-supply to the laundry room. Later Max takes part in a test-case class with a Woody, after Max had tried to suggest Steve Jobs for their leader test-case. After class, Max realizes Jackie wasn't in a great mood about the test-case and asks whether she was alright, with Max then realizing that Jackie had never watched Toy-Story. Max tries to help Jackie by explaining what the movie was about, only to be stopped by her. Later in his computer room, Max sets up Toy-Story for Jackie to watch and get a better idea of who Woody was as a leader for their test-case. Towards the end of Jackie's screening, Max interrupts her as he had arrived to see the third act of the movie once more. He admits he always cries at the third act. In Black Smoke, Max is seen welcoming Hayley back to the Ravens and the Greenhouse, before later presenting his word for the Woody-test-case in class, with that word being responsibility. Later after Daniel's collapse, Max gets thanked by Jackie again, then assuring her that it was nothing really, before Jackie asks him why he did it. Max then just says that they were both Ravens and that they needed to help each-other out. Later in the episode, Max struggles to beat Emma in a game of chess, before being told by Jackie that she'd help him get with Emma. Max is next seen in the episode; Captain Material, where he is seen trying to get information about Emma, so that he could ask her out, before being told by Jackie that he should just go for it. Later in the gym, Max is telling Coach Davies during the Ravens gym session, that he couldn't medically take part in the exercises. Later after seeing Emma jump off the jump-pad and over the turn-table, Max decides that he's going to give it a go in order to try and impress Emma. Max then attempts to make the volt, but fails in doing so. In Swimming Lessons, Max takes part in another leadership class, alongside his fellow Ravens, where he has to work out whether to rescue 20 people in a train or a family of people who are stuck in a car on train tracks, all of which are represented within a model train-set. In a further dilemma given by the teacher, Max retorts that it'd be impossible to tell there was a life-saving doctor on the train. Relationships Max and Emma *'See Main article:Emma and Max' Max and Jackie *'See Main article: Max and Jackie' Gallery *'See Main article:Max Miller/Gallery' Appearances *'See Main Article:Max Miller/List of Appearances' Notes *It's possible Max maybe the Academy counterpart to Mati Spivak. * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ravens Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Reboot Ravens